Winter in the Western Lands
by EuAmoOBeatles
Summary: Kagome has lost her friends. But when the Lord of the West rescues her an adventure she never saw coming sets her on a new course.
1. Lost and Lonely

A/N: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. I am merely borrowing them in order to vent my creative juices while I take a break from studying for my college classes.

_**Chapter One**_

_**Lost and Lonely**_

Kagome was hopelessly lost and she knew it. It had been days since she had been separated from her friends. She was cold, her clothes were torn, and more than anything she was desperately frightened.

They had been chasing a jewel shard as usual, Inuyasha had been leaping through the tree branches, Sango and Miroku riding through the sky on Kirara. Kagome had been riding on Shippo as they followed the others. She could sense the shard getting closer and closer, the demon was not far ahead at all. They just needed to push a little harder and faster and they would catch up with the thief. They were getting so close to completing the jewel, there were very few shards left. Soon they could defeat Naraku and save the feudal era from his evil. Nothing had ever driven Kagome so much, never had she felt a calling like this. She knew it was her fault and her responsibility to find all the shikon shards, to make the jewel whole again and fix her blasted mistake.

"Inuyasha!" She had called out. "The demon is right ahead of us! I can feel it!" Then out of nowhere they had been ambushed. A giant dragon demon had come out of the tree tops and attacked Shippo. Kagome fell to the ground as she listened to Shippo yell in furious pain. She had hit the dirt with a thud and screamed, "Inuyasha!" knowing the little fox demon was in danger. The dragon was enormous, with green scales, terrible black eyes, the young priestess lay in the shadow cast by the great beast. If the miko hadn't already been in countless fights this demon would've given her a heart attack, but Kagome was no stranger to monsters in this world anymore. Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku had come tearing through the trees to fight off the attacker. Kagome ran to grab the unconscious fox kit who had taken a terrible blow to the head and fallen about twenty feet from where she herself had landed. She held Shippo close while she found a safe place to hide him, she had wanted to help her friends. The miko knew she offered very little in a fight, but she needed every opportunity she could find to practice her growing spiritual powers. After stuffing Shippo a safe distance away beneath a large tree root, Kagome had run back to where her friends were fighting. Hiraikotsu flew through the air above her head as it struck the dragon in its side. Kirara growled and leapt onto the demon's head, Inuyasha had unsheathed tetsusaiga, waiting for the perfect moment to unleash the wind scar. Kagome had run to grab her bow and arrow when another demon, a giant snake, appeared from behind a tree, right in front of where she stood. It hissed at her, and she instantly knew that this was the demon they had been chasing. She could feel the jewel shards, and the immense power this snake demon now possessed. Moving as quickly as she could she pulled her arrow back trying to strike the demon before it could get to her, but she had been too slow. It lunged at her and coiled itself around her, squeezing slowly.

"Now why would you want to go and try to purify me, little priestess," it had hissed at her. Annoyed at the demon's attempt to stop her Kagome called as much power as she could and used her light to burn the snake, causing it to loosen its grip on her, just enough for her to slip free. Trying again for her bow Kagome aimed directly at the snake's tail where she could sense the jewel shard and blasted as much energy as she was allowed, making a direct hit. The snake had screamed in pain as the light began to purify the end of his body, but his scream soon turned to laughter. The demon had three shards in his possession and yes he had been wounded but was by no means out of this fight. He had bared his fangs at her, Kagome had been too slow to react. The snake bit her, driving poison right into her blood stream. Her vision had gone blurry and her legs had begun to feel weak, the last thing she could remember, was whispering, "Inuyasha," before her whole world had gone black.

When she had finally woken back up she was alone in the same forest where her friends had been fighting. Still feeling weak, Kagome had stumbled to her feet and called out her friends names, hoping for anything. She limped to where she had hidden Shippo but he wasn't where she had left him. Panic started to overwhelm her as she realized she had no idea where her friends were, or the two demons they had been fighting. Feeling completely helpless the young miko started walking, trying to sense her friends aura's but feeling nothing. She couldn't feel any living thing around her. Three days later Kagome was still walking in the same damnable forest.

For the past three days she had wandered, not having any clue where she was or where she was going. All she knew was she needed to keep going. She had found little streams to drink water from, and some berries to sustain her growling stomach. But now days later here Kagome was, standing at the edge of a beautiful lake. The water was pristine and calm, no ripples disturbed its serene blue cover. A waterfall adorned the opposite side from where she stood, at least twenty feet high. The waterfall plunged over a rock wall into the lake and she could see little openings behind which meant she could probably find shelter in there. The shikon miko decided to rest here for the night, then to follow the river which flowed over the waterfall and into the lake in the morning. The river had to lead to a village at some point right? Yes, that seemed like the best plan considering her current circumstances. Following the edge of the lake she scanned the area to see if there was any food, a berry bush or maybe a large stick she could whittle into a spear and catch a fish with. She walked into the tree line, looking around, but not venturing far from the lake, not wanting to get anymore lost than she already was. Kagome saw birch trees, and large flowers along the ground, but nothing edible. So she walked a little further in. It was then, she noticed a presence.

It was very small. She could barely feel its aura. It felt familiar. Curious, she started walking in the direction. The aura didn't feel dangerous at all, it felt pure. Walking even closer, the aura grew. It was walking in her direction too! It's purity began to overwhelm Kagome. Who was this person? It felt so familiar, it was definitely someone she had met, someone she knew! Had she found people? Was she finally going to be safe again? She started walking faster, almost running.

"Hello?" She called out. Then the aura stopped. So Kagome stopped walking too. "Hello?" She yelled again. "Is someone there?" She started to slowly approach the presence again.

"Hello?" A little voice called out to Kagome. It was a little girl, Kagome could tell. An innocent little girl. "My name is Kagome." She called out to the girl. And with that the aura started rushing towards her, the girl was running at her. She could hear crashing as whoever it was came hurtling through the woods, and then out from behind a bush, she appeared. It was Rin!

"Miss Kagome! What are you doing here? I'm so glad I found you! I'm lost! I can't find Sesshomaru-sama!" And the little girl erupted into tears.

"It's okay Rin, shhh. I'm here and we'll find help together okay. I won't leave you. Come with me, I'll find us a place to sleep for the night and then we can keep looking in the morning." Rin stared at her with big eyes that were clearly frightened. Kagome couldn't understand. She knew Sesshomaru hated humans, he thought they were all filthy scum, but he had taken a liking to this little one, and she followed him everywhere obediently. It had been that way for awhile now but here Rin was all alone. She didn't want to believe that Sesshomaru would abandon Rin, it just seemed so unlikely, but why else would the little girl be out here without him? Damn him! If he left her in the woods without anyway of caring or defending herself Kagome would surely find a way to slowly and painfully purify him until he begged and screamed for mercy from her. Abandoning Rin was a completely heartless thing to do. Kagome led the small girl back to the lake, still searching for food, unsure of when the last time the child ate.

"Rin? How long have you been alone?"

"About a day Kagome-chan. I was playing in the woods with master Jaken and Ah-Un. Lord Sesshomaru was off doing stuff that I don't know about. I think he might have gone to go find that bad man Naraku, but I don't l know. He doesn't tell this Rin about that, he says it's not for children's ears. I wandered a little ways from master Jaken because he was complaining again that Lord Sesshomaru loves Rin more than him, and I saw the prettiest flower. I wanted to pick it for Lord Sesshomaru, but when I picked it a big scary snake came at me and I screamed. Master Jaken tried to use his staff to save me but the snake picked me up and ran away. He was faster than Ah-Un and Master Jaken. I screamed a lot, and then he stopped and dropped me on the ground, he said he was going to eat me but then more snake demons came out of the trees and they said that THEY wanted to eat me. They started fighting and while they were fighting I ran away as fast as I could. I've been hiding and hoping that Sesshomaru-sama will come find me but he hasn't yet. I miss him Miss Kagome."

Kagome felt relieved that at least Sesshomaru hadn't abandoned the child. They had both been attacked by the snake demon, the same one who possessed the shards had probably grabbed Rin. That is why it had been able to run so fast with her, the power of the jewels gave it speed, like they do to Koga. "I'm sure Lord Sesshomaru will find you soon Rin. He's probably beating Jaken for losing you. I'll take care of you until then too, we're both lost but we don't have to be alone anymore."

Kagome set up a makeshift camp in one of the rock crevaces by the waterfall. She left Rin inside safely while she prepared a spear to catch them some food, and built a fire to keep Rin warm. Night would descend very quickly and as winter was approaching the evenings had been downright freezing. Kagome successfully caught a fish for each of them, she had fallen into the lake in the process, but at least they'd both be fed tonight. The child was very quiet the whole time that Kagome prepared the food, and the silence was really starting to bother her.

"Rin. How did Lord Sesshomaru find you in the first place?" the young woman asked the child.

"Oh that's a sad story. This Rin used to live in a village, with lots of people. I was walking in the woods one day by the village when I found Lord Sesshomaru. He was hurt and he had pretty hair so I brought him food. But he couldn't eat it. I kept visiting him, but then the villagers found out I took fish and they beat me up. I went to see him again and he asked me how I got hurt. I was scared to talk, he's a very big man, but I told him. Then one day wolf demons came to the village and they started killing everyone I ran to the woods to find Lord Sesshomaru, I was scared. But before I got to him the wolves caught me. There were a lot of them. They were all over me, and then I don't remember anything. It was really dark. I couldn't open my eyes. But then all of a sudden I could. And there he was standing there, putting his sword away. He must have scared the wolves away with his sword and he saved me. So instead of going back to the village, I followed him and master Jaken. He got me a pretty new kimono. I love Sesshomaru-sama."

Rin finished her story. Tensaiga? Kagome wondered. The only sword that Sesshomaru had was the healing sword. From the story it sounds like Rin died without knowing it, and Sesshomaru used Tensaiga to bring her back to life! Maybe Sesshomaru isn't such a cold rough beast after all. If he could show this small child such compassion then possibly, there was hope for Inuyasha's half brother. Or maybe he was just testing the swords powers on her. Kagome would have to figure that one out. Not that Sesshomaru would ever tell her. He was after all the Lord of the Western lands. He had no patience for humans, save Rin. He finds his brother to be an abomination, as a half demon. And she was the shikon miko, so to him she must be perhaps one of the most detestable types of human that there are. She was curious though. Sesshomaru was certainly confusing.

"It's getting late Rin. You should get some sleep. We may have a lot of traveling to do tomorrow. I don't know how close Sesshomaru is to finding you."

"Ok Miss Kagome, this Rin is very tired anyway." Kagome sat by the fire until Rin's breathing became steady and she was sure the girl was asleep. Kagome treaded softly to the entrance of their cave and looked up at the moon. Where were Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku and Shippo? Were they alright? How did she get left behind? There were so many concerns coursing through her head. She just didn't understand how all of this could have happened. Had they thought she was dead? And even if they had thought that they certainly wouldn't have left her body there, they would have carried her back to Kaede's village and buried her properly, nothing was making sense. Something was definitely very wrong.

Kagome concentrated on the surrounding area to make sure nothing dangerous was nearby. The only things she could sense were the auras of small animals scurrying in the night. She closed her eyes and listened softly. She could hear crickets, an owl was hooting nearby. A fish splashed into the lake. It was exquisitely peaceful here. But they couldn't stay. It wasn't safe. Between her own situation and what happened to Rin, this part of the woods was obviously home to a nest of snake youkai. They were both lucky that they had only been attacked once each.

. . . Wait, something was out there. Kagome stretched her powers as far as she could to feel the aura that was at the edge of her senses. There was definitely something there. Something extremely powerful. It wasn't huge, but it was larger than her. Kagome stepped back into the shadows of her cave dwelling. She didn't know who that was out there, if they were friendly or not and she didn't want to take her chances, not with Rin to protect. She picked the sleeping child up and moved her further into the darkness of the cave. She placed another blanket over Rin to hide her better and put out the fire, so it wouldn't draw any attention. Sitting back in the cave she felt the surrounding area again. Whoever that was out there was getting closer. The aura held an immense amount of power but it felt neither dangerous nor pure. It was neutral, blank almost. This worried her. Whoever this person was may not be dangerous, but the aura seemed unhuman. A demon perhaps? But the aura would've felt different if it were a demon. Oh God she wished her friends were here.

She slowly crept a little further into the cave. The moonlight illuminated the entire lake and gave it an eerie silver glow. The grass along the lakeside bent slightly in the gentle breeze that swept across the entire area. An owl hooted again close by, breaking the unsettling silence. Kagome was getting a horribly ominous feeling. She felt blindly behind her for her bow and arrow, knowing that it was the only protection she would have to defend Rin in case whatever was out there found them in here. It was very still outside, the wind had died. She saw a squirrel scurry up to the water, it was then that Kagome noticed the reflection of the moon. It was a full moon tonight! Wherever Inuyasha was, he was fully human at the moment. Oh kami she hoped he was safe. That would explain why she hadn't been found just yet. Inuyasha was at his weakest right now, he was probably trying to hide in order to survive the night. She hated not knowing what had happened. If she had only been faster at defending herself from the damn snake. If he hadn't bitten her, she would be around a campfire, talking with Sango, and holding Shippo in her lap. Miroku would be making lewd comments, and Inuyasha would be perched in a tree looking over them, waiting for the night to end and for his hanyou powers to return. If Kagome had been able to kill that snake then Rin would probably still be with Sesshomaru and not stuck in a cold, damp cave with a little miko to barely protect her. This was definitely all her fault, she thought to herself.

A rustling from across the lake interrupted Kagome's thoughts. Whoever she had felt earlier had found the clearing and the beautiful lake. She still could not see who it was, they stayed where they were, concealed in the tree line. Damn. She felt fear creeping into her body as her breathing became faster.

The person stepped out of the bushes and into the moonlight. Naraku! No wonder she hadn't been able to tell who it was, she had been lucky to even feel his aura at all, even Miroku couldn't do that. Damn! Damn, damn, damn! What was she to do? She couldn't fight Naraku all by herself. Did he feel her presence, was it just chance that he was here as well? She crouched down into the shadows to conceal herself as best she could. He better not see me, or it will be the end of Rin and I, she thought to herself. Bow and arrow in hand she kept her eyes on Naraku, never leaving him, bow ready to be drawn in case things went awry. Naraku stood at the edge of the water, just staring at nothing in particular. He was too far away for her to read his facial expressions. What was he down there doing and thinking? He begin moving his head, as if looking around for something in particular, and then all of a sudden he was staring right at her, into the cave she was hiding in. No! No, he can't see her, no she was in perfect darkness, he couldn't be able to see her, there was no way! He made no movements and made no reactions either. Maybe he was just staring, please kami, the miko prayed, give me this one break, he doesn't know I'm here. Naraku turned away. He began to stare into the trees again, near where her cave opening was. There was something there too! Oh no. What is going on? Kagome felt a powerful demonic aura emerging from the forest. It was the snake demon! The snake slithered up to the water. Did it not see Naraku? The snake youkai dipped its head into the water, enjoying the coolness of it. Naraku began to move towards it, suddenly the snake youkai snapped its head up and hissed at Naraku, who merely laughed at the demon's attempt to frighten him away.

What occurred next, happened so quickly that Kagome barely had time to register what was conspiring. Naraku leaped onto the beast and tore into its flesh. The snake uttered an ungodly scream that made Kagome's bones shutter. She closed her eyes quickly, afraid. Rin stirred and woke, utterly confused and clearly just as frightened.

"Shhh." Kagome told her. "We don't want them to know we are here Rin. We have to be ghosts." Rin nodded her head, understanding how imperative it was for them to be silent. Kagome watched as the snake demon spun around, and shook its body furiously, trying to rid itself of Naraku. But he was determined, he knew that it had jewel shards. Kagome watched helplessly. She didn't want Naraku to get the shards, but knew she had no way of fighting him off. Silently she prayed for a miracle, anything, anyone. She needed help. Naraku held onto the youkai's head as it tried to defend itself from the attacker. It bit into Naraku's leg, and Naraku thrust his hands further into the demon's body, reaching and searching for the jewel shards. The snake was able to get ahold of Naraku's foot and flung him off of its back. Naraku landed by the water's edge. Deeply wounded the snake pulled itself up, ready to attack its offender. The snake had no idea what it was up against. Naraku laughed again, knowing that he would be the victor. Both demon and hanyou rushed towards each other. The snake plowed into Naraku's stomach, throwing him off balance, but not before Naraku was able to strike at the demon's face, leaving terrible gashes. Attack after attack they fought each other. The blue lake began to turn crimson as both spilled blood. However, the snakes attacks grew weaker, as Naraku continued to tear away at the youkai's flesh. After what seemed an eternity but could only have been ten minutes, Naraku tore the snakes head off, sending it flying through the air into the lake, where it slowly descended to the bottom. Laughing again, Naraku bent down and took the shards that the demon had possessed. Anger filled Kagome. She desperately wished there was something she could do. Naraku was getting too strong. He held the shards in his hand and just stared at them. What is he doing? Kagome wondered.

"Little Miko, you can come out now. Aren't you going to take my shards and purify them?"Naraku taunted. Kagome gasped. No, no, no, he can't know we're here. Her legs started shaking, bow ready she stood in front of Rin. She knew she was no match for Naraku, he would finally kill her here, and God only knew what he would do to poor Rin. Rin began to cry. The little girl had recognized the voice outside and knew it was the bad man Naraku.

Kagome closed her eyes, trying to ready herself for the inevitable. This was definitely not how she had wanted her life to end. Alone. Helpless. But she would do everything she could to help Rin escape the fiend that was coming towards them. She watched his approach, every step brought his face more into focus and Kagome could see an insane smile spread across his mouth. About ten feet from the entrance to the cave, he stopped, looking confused. He sensed something. It was then that Kagome sensed another being close by, she hadn't even noticed it, how stupid could she be. It was a familiar presence too. Help! Oh goodness help was actually here! The aura was coming towards them very quickly, with inhuman speed, it was definitely a demon. Or a hanyou? Inuyasha? Naraku turned in the direction of whatever was coming and snarled.

"Of course you're going to interrupt me!" He screamed at whoever it was. Kagome couldn't see it, but it was definitely not someone Naraku wanted to see. A flash of silver crossed into Kagome's view and the beast was on top of Naraku. They moved too quickly and were suddenly out of her eyesight. She rushed forward out of the cave, bow still in hand. She saw them tumbling in the water. He was drowning Naraku. Then in an instant he was in the air as Naraku kicked him off. The attacker landed on his feet and rushed Naraku once again. Claws tore at each other as they brutally tried to kill the other. More blood tainted the pool as they fought ruthlessly. Kagome aimed quickly, pushing her light into her arrow. She had very few arrows left, the young priestess had to make this shot count. Breathing in, Kagome released her powers. The arrow struck Naraku in his side. He turned and hissed at her, visibly wounded. Angry at the fact that the miko's powers were burning him, Naraku fled the clearing. Kagome ran towards the being that had come at the perfect moment to save them, only to stop after a few steps. She knew this person, he clearly had gashes from the fight and he was having trouble breathing. Blood stained his silver hair, and dripped from his claws. He stared at her with angry golden eyes, a cut ran down his face, marring the purple streaks that adorned his pale face. Sesshomaru had been the one to save them. "Where's Rin?" He muttered before passing out.

Rin came sprinting out of the cave. "Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru! I knew you would find me." The little girl was elated that her saviour had once again been there to protect her. But Kagome grabbed Rin before she could reach him, not wanting the child to see the extent of his injuries. Rin struggled against Kagome, wanting to be in the arms of the demon who was like a father to her.

"No Rin, he's been hurt, you need to stay here while I try to heal him ok?" Rin nodded, fearful. She had never seen Sesshomaru wounded so badly. Kagome knew that Sesshomaru would not be happy about a human miko helping him, but he needed it, and Kagome would never let that stand in her way from doing the right thing. She used the little bit of medicine that was left in her bag to create a salve, hoping it would soothe the pain he was feeling. He remained unconscious the whole time she treated him, and when she was done, she and Rin dragged him into the cave to wait for morning, and for him to wake up.

* * *

**This is my first fanfiction, and there's more to come, this is only the first chapter.

So reviews are definitely welcomed and encouraged. Constructive criticism is good, but please no flames. I'm sensitive lol ^_^

As always, I do not own Inuyasha, I'm just merely a fan, it's my favorite anime, and I find Sesshy to be such a dynamic character that I couldn't help myself.

Hope you all enjoyed!


	2. Run Kagome!

_**Chapter Two**_

_**Run Kagome!**_

As dawn crept slowly over the horizon Kagome continued her silent vigil. The Lord of the Western Lands lay at her feet, taking shallow breaths. She watched his chest rise and fall, waiting for him to open his eyes. Rin lay, snoring, in the crook of Sesshomaru's arm. The little girl had wanted to be close to Sesshomaru, having terribly missed him. Kagome had obliged the child's request and it was there that Rin slept for the rest of the night.

The miko, of course, hadn't been able to sleep a wink. Worried that Naraku may return she had stayed awake, watching, and waiting. But now it was morning, Kagome was almost positive the evil hanyou wouldn't be returning to harm them. She left the child and the demon slumbering in the cave to refill the canteen she carried, and to find something suitable for breakfast. Sesshomaru was weak right now, she needed to be able to find something to sustain him, give him his strength back.

Kagome ventured further into the wooded area, spotting a blueberry bush she proceeded to fill her pockets. Unsure of whether the demon lord even ate fruit, she figured it was at least worth a try. Heading back to the cave the sun came fully over the horizon, illuminating the clearing. Standing on the tree line, Kagome took it all in. The pinks, blues, and golds of the flowers glowed in the sunlight. The water of the lake was clearer than a mirror. Breathing deeply, the miko closed her eyes, hoping to imprint the beauty in her mind. Opening her eyes and turning to the cave she gasped.

Sesshomaru stood at the entrance of the dwelling, staring at her, cradling Rin in his arms.

"Lord Sesshomaru, you're awake." Kagome bowed to display her respect, unsure of how the lord would treat her.

"Miko." He replied. "How is it that you came to be here, alone, protecting my Rin?"

"I was separated from Inuyasha during a battle. I have no idea how, but I do not know where my friends are, or if they are even still alive. I found Rin not far from here. She was alone and I would not abandon a small child, especially not with all the snake demons that are wandering through this forest. I brought her with me. We were going to follow the river this morning and continue searching for people, or my friends, or you. Anyone really." Kagome spoke quietly, still confused as to what the lord would do to her.

"Hnn." He pondered. "This Sesshomaru thanks you for protecting my young ward." The demon lord began walking towards her. Rin, still asleep in his arms, stirred but did not wake.

"Rin and I will be leaving now, you may follow if you please, but do not expect for me to slow down or wait for you. I'm only allowing you to come because of the courage you displayed in trying to protect the child."

"Thank you Lord Sesshomaru. I will keep up with you. I promise." Kagome breathed happily, grateful that at least she would not have to be alone any longer.

Sesshomaru stepped toward the forest, heading to a place Kagome did not know. Throughout the day Sesshomaru did not slow down, and Kagome had to practically run to keep up with his giant strides. But the miko was used to going and going and going. Inuyasha had had little patience with her when they had first set off to collect the jewel shards. She had been slow and unconditioned to traveling long distances, but just like she was now used to fighting horrific monsters, the priestess could run faster than anyone in her high school gym class. That is, when she actually could get to school.

For hours they walked, with no end to the forest in sight. It seemed to go on for forever for Kagome. The trees shielded her from the sun, making it impossible for her to distinguish what time it was. Sesshomaru hadn't been kidding when he told her she had to keep up. Kagome was constantly tripping on roots, and snagging her clothes on exposed branches as she hurried to follow him. Finally after several miles of traveling Rin awoke, causing the miko to grow excited. Rin wanted to walk and took much smaller steps than Kagome did, he'd have to slow down for the child.

He stopped to allow the girls to eat. More berries, Kagome was really getting sick of berries.

"Lord Sesshomaru, where exactly are you going?" The miko asked the demon.

"I'm heading towards the Western lands, to my home, once we get to my castle you must leave. I will allow you to travel until then, just so you won't be completely defenseless for a few days. But then after that you can find your friends on your own. I don't need my halls tainted with your human stench. It will turn my stomach."

Kagome kept her mouth shut, knowing nothing she could say would prove she didn't smell, that she wasn't a pathetic useless human. Why is he so damn pigheaded? She thought to herself, his words had been more than insulting to the sensitive girl. It was then that Rin spoke up.

"Lord Sesshomaru! That wasn't very nice! I like Miss Kagome. She smells pretty, like flowers. We can't leave her alone! Please! Please, please, please! She needs help! We have lots of rooms, she can even sleep with me in my room! Like a big sister!" The little girl clung to the demon's leg as she pleaded the miko's case.

"That is not very fair Rin, I do not like people, but I don't like saying no to you either." Sesshomaru replied.

"It is okay Rin. It is Lord Sesshomaru's home and it is his decision. If he chooses to not want me there then I will not disrespect his wishes. I may be human but I am not rude." Kagome gave Sesshomaru a smug look, knowing he would catch her insinuation though the child would not.

"No, this Rin says Kagome should stay. It isn't fair! Don't be a meanie!" The little girl looked like she was going to cry if Sesshomaru didn't consent to her wishes.

"I will consider it Rin, let me think about it more child." Sesshomaru gave Kagome a dirty look, as if she had put the thoughts into the child's mind, knowing full well it was the little girl's big heart to blame.

They continued to walk in silence. Sesshomaru in the lead, with little Rin skipping around his legs. Kagome walked a few steps behind him, fearing his anger. She was grateful that the little girl had spoken on her behalf, but had no idea what Sesshomaru really thought about the whole thing. She was almost one hundred percent positive that the demon was not going to let her into his castle, but she silently hoped he would. It would be so wonderful to sleep in a real bed again. She didn't mind the sleeping bags they used while traveling, they were more comfortable than the ground, but they would never ever beat a real mattress.

Night began to descend upon them, Sesshomaru stopped and stared up the sky, looking for something that Kagome couldn't see.

"If we walk for about another half hour there is an inu colony not far from here. As an inu lord they will allow us to sleep amongst them in their lodgings for the night. But you, human girl, must keep your mouth shut. They do not favor humans by any means and as long as you're respectful they won't touch you when you're with me."

Kagome nodded to show she understood what he wanted. They walked further along a river they had happened upon. After about twenty minutes Kagome could hear barking, the dog demons had to be directly ahead of them. Sesshomaru picked Rin up and walked out of the forest into a small village.

The buildings were haphazard, small dwellings. They reminded Kagome of pictures she'd seen of Native American villages in history class when they were studying American history. There was a fire in what appeared to be the center of the village. Most of the howling that the miko could hear sounded like it was coming from around the fire as well. Were they celebrating something? She wondered.

Sesshomaru walked to the center of all the noise and hustle. When the others inus finally noticed him they grew silent. One of the dogs who appeared to be quite old approached the lord and bowed before him.

"Mighty Lord of the Western Lands, to what to we owe this honor?" The inu demon asked.

"I am traveling with two companions, we need lodgings for the night and were hoping that you would be gracious enough to allow us passage in your humble town." Sesshomaru showed no emotion what-so-ever to the dogs that stared at him with wide eyes. Was he really that important to the inu youkai culture? Kagome had so many questions. Yes she traveled with an inu hanyou, but he didn't participate in anything like this. Inu demons seemed to have a very unique culture. They lived in packs, similar to wild dogs in her own time, the miko observed. And they had a hierarchy, hence why all these dogs were staring at Sesshomaru with so much reverence in their eyes. She'd have to have Sesshomaru explain it to her, Inuyasha probably wouldn't know too much seeing as he had been shunned for being only a half demon.

"Of course Lord. We would be extremely honored to have an inu of your caliber spend a short time in our village. You are truly a great leader, Master Sesshomaru." The elderly dog bowed once again, and waved to one of the other dogs sitting around the fire. "Akane, please show these travelers to my home. They look tired. Give them anything they require." He turned back to Sesshomaru. "I have several empty rooms in my home that you are welcome to, my pups have grown too old and have their own families and lodgings to care for. "

The dog Akane approached the group, her eyes betraying a slight amount of fear. As she approached she stopped and sniffed the air, looking directly at Kagome. She pointed at the miko, "You are a human!" she exclaimed. Anger filled the faces of several of the dogs gathered there.

"Yes, this human travels with me, if any are to have a problem with that they can challenge me. She serves a purpose, otherwise I would not bother with such lowly forms of life." The lord stated shortly, making his point very clear.

Akane faltered and nodded her head."Alright, if you would just follow me, Hayato's home is at the top of the hill at the edge of our village."

Following the female inu through the lanes of the village Kagome glanced around, trying to take in as much as she could. She could tell it wasn't the most wealthy community, but they seemed to be very close. The houses had small yards, clotheslines hung between windows. She could see lights on in some windows. The miko stole a few glances of families within the walls of the homes, some eating, some sitting around, talking, it looked like. In one window she spied two people dancing. Kagome smiled. They seemed pretty happy here. Looking forward she noticed Akane watching her curiously. What did that damn dog want? She certainly wasn't here to make trouble.

"We're here." Akane stated, still clearly perturbed that the great Lord of the West was traveling with such a lowly creature. Kagome continued to hold her head high. Knowing that she had nothing to be ashamed of, nor did she need to feel inferior. Sesshomaru continued along the path from the street to the front door while Kagome paused to give Akane a quick bow. She knew she hadn't needed to do that but she was determined to change demons' views of humans. Even if she had to do it one demon at a time.

Once inside the home Sesshomaru lit a lantern situated next to the front door, it was quite dark out for so early in the evening. The house was much larger than others they had seen along the way. The first floor held a dining area, a sitting room, and a room that was filled with weapons. Homes in Kaede's village weren't like this. In the upstairs there were three rooms that were obviously used as bedrooms.

"This looks like it hasn't been used in awhile, we'll stay in this room." Sesshomaru informed the two girls. It had two small beds, a window on the back wall, and a small bedside table. Seated in the corner beside the door was a rocking chair that the great dog demon sat down in. Kagome noticed that he winced as he seated himself. Were his wounds still hurting him? She would have to check, if he allowed her too.

"You two can have the beds, they are too small for this Sesshomaru. I will be fine in this chair."

"Thank you Lord Sesshomaru, perhaps you should let me check your injuries. Are they still hurting you?" The miko inquired innocently. "I still have some salve that I can put on your wounds, it might make you more comfortable until you have fully healed."

Kagome yawned unexpectedly. She began searching through her bag, yawning again, she realized that her lack of sleep had finally caught up to her. She leaned beside the lord and pulled his sleeves up. Sesshomaru snatched his arm away quickly and growled.

"I do not need help from a pitiful human like you." He sneered. Kagome sighed in exasperation.

"I may be human, but I'm the one who bandaged you last night, when I honestly didn't have to. You've tried killing me and Inuyasha numerous times. I had absolutely no obligation what so ever to even consider helping you, but I did it anyway. I helped you. I used my spiritual powers to ease your pain while you were unconscious and I did that because I knew it was the right thing to do. Now you can be a stubborn ass all you want, but I'm going to look at your wounds. I'm going to put this cream on them so that you won't be in as much pain, and then I'm going to put clean bandages on them. Whether or not you like it. I'm a human, but that has nothing to do with being a good person and doing what is right. We still exist in the same world and quite frankly in the future, where I'm from, there are no demons. So don't be so uppity about your damn race because I haven't encountered a single one of you five hundred years from now. If youkai are so damn superior to humans then where the hell did they go?"

Kagome finished her speech, realizing quickly she had probably said all the wrong things to this particular beast. Sesshomaru stared at her, no expressions crossed his face. A few moments past and he just stared at her, uncomfortably, until finally he held his arm out.

"If you insist on treating me miko, then do it quickly." He murmered quietly. Kagome gently applied the creams she had to the cuts and gashes that were on his arm. Standing up she examined his face. Last night it had been easy to treat him, he'd had his eyes closed the entire time. But now he was watching and it made her feel naked. Like he was examining her.

"I need to check the ones on your chest Sesshomaru." Kagome whispered. She stared at the floor as the inu youkai stood up and began to undress. He pulled his shirt down from his shoulders so that it hung around his waist. Then he sat back down in his rocking chair.

"Are you embarrassed little miko?" Sesshomaru asked. Kagome looked up into his face, and saw what looked like a smirk, as if he was amused at how uncomfortable she was suddenly feeling.

"No sir, I'm just used to you trying to rip my head off when I'm this close to you." She retorted, desperately trying to cover up how she really felt.

"Hnnn, I must say that I never expected for you to speak to me in such a way. I should have ripped your head off for it. But I would never do such a thing with Rin so close. Even if she is sleeping. It would probably wake her and as you would say, 'scar' her." Sesshomaru chuckled, clearly enjoying this moment between them more than Kagome would have liked.

"Killing someone is an interesting way of repaying them. Like I said, I didn't have to care for you, or watch over Rin. But I'm not heartless. That would probably be a human fault in your eyes. Compassion?"

"Compassion is a human thing yes. But I am no fool and in the years I've seen, compassion can be a great strength. Just because I have tried killing my brother does not mean I don't understand love and compassion. I do allow little Rin to follow me, do I not? She has no one else, therefore I care for her, despite her human conditions. Do not get me wrong little miko. I may seem stoic and cold but that is what my station requires. I, however, can feel the pulsing of my heart just as easily as you can feel your own."

"Forgive me Lord Sesshomaru. I do not see any other side of you. It makes your confession somewhat hard to believe. I'm done bandaging you. If you don't mind I'm going to sleep." Kagome cleared her things from the floor and stood up, quickly looking away from the youkai. He was indeed a very confusing creature. Just because he understood compassion, doesn't mean he felt it. What was he playing at? She knew she couldn't trust him, he'd tried killing her in the past! But at the moment he was at least giving her a place to sleep. She would just have to play along with whatever it was he was doing. Kami if she knew.

Kagome settled into the second bed. She was on the opposite side of the room from Sesshomaru and she could feel him staring at her, but she was so very tired. It took only mere moments before she had settled into a nice peaceful dream.

"_Isn't it beautiful here Kagome? The water is so pristine and calm, its like a wonderful painting." The inu seated behind her whispered in her ear. He gently tucked a flower into her hair. "Its not as beautiful as you dear Kagome though. Nothing could ever be." Her heart fluttered at the words. Birds were chirping and the sun was setting in the sky giving everything a fiery orange glow. Everything was perfect, like it was from a romantic movie, or from a romance novel. "Oh Inuyasha, let's sit here forever. Let's never leave. I love being here with you." Kagome turned to look in Inuyasha's eyes, only it wasn't Inuyasha sitting behind her. She was leaning on Sesshomaru! Then she felt something hard grip her arm and she spun around again…_

With a startled gasp Kagome awoke from her dream, something had ahold of her. Looking up Kagome realized Akane was looming over her, who had a firm grasp on the miko's arm.

"Wench." Akane whispered. "What could even compel you to travel with the lord of the Western Lands. You are scum, trash, beneath him. You are not fit to even breathe the same air as him and here you are sleeping in a bed while he is forced to sleep in a chair. How dare you, you filthy little bitch." With that Akane stuck Kagome knocking the wind out of her. She couldn't breathe, oh god she couldn't breathe. Akane quickly gagged Kagome, making it impossible for the girl to scream.

"Oh we'll teach you a little lesson in respect human."

Sesshomaru! Kagome screamed in her head. Help me! Akane carried the miko down the stairs and out of the house. She dragged the girl down the road, back towards the center of the town where they had held the giant gathering earlier. Kagome could hear the inu girl muttering to herself but couldn't comprehend what she was saying. Suddenly Kagome was thrown onto the ground. When she looked up there was a group of about ten demons surrounding her. They looked to be mostly female, but they all appeared to be ridiculously angry.

"Why didn't you bring the other child as well? She was human too." One of the inu in the group questioned Akane.

"I only have two hands Miyako. And no one else was willing to help me. This one was heavy enough."An exasperated Akane exclaimed. One of the others that Kagome couldn't see called out to the group.

"It doesn't matter. Start the fire. We need to rid the great lord of these filthy burdens. Someone go back and steal the child. She will burn along with this one."

No! The miko screamed silently. Sesshomaru wake up! There was no way that she could fight all of these demons. She could probably hold some of them off with her powers. But she needed to be able to get back to Rin and Sesshomaru, she couldn't allow them to hurt the child. Akane hadn't bound her hands. They clearly didn't realize she was a miko. The Shikon miko no less. Closing her eyes and focusing as much as she could she called her powers to her hands and thrust as much light as should could at the inus that were directly in front of her. The light purified them immediately, three in total. The remaining demons howled in surprise, having not expected the human they had kidnapped to be able to defend herself against them.

Kagome took the opportunity to start running back up the road, taking complete advantage of the shock that had arisen in the circle of youkai. She only got a few seconds head start before she could hear them coming after her. Faster Kagome! She told herself, pushing herself harder and faster. Go Kagome! Go! She needed to be faster than them. She needed to be better. The miko ripped the cloth away that had been gagging her. Willing her legs to run at a speed she hadn't known possible she reached the gateway to the house Sesshomaru was asleep in.

"Sesshomaru! Sesshomaru!" Kagome screamed, hoping that her screams had alerted the inuyokai within. Reaching the door, she crashed into the house, with numerous demons on her tail. Suddenly from upstairs a furious roar was heard. Then a crash and yelping noise as an unkown inu youkai came barreling down the stairs. Sesshomaru quickly followed. His eyes were blood red and a sneer crossed his face. His claws and teeth were bared, ready to fight anyone. Kagome rushed past the taiyoukai to sprint up the stairs. Hurtling into the bedroom she found Rin huddling in the corner, clearly frightened.

"Shhh Rin its okay, I've got you, lets go." She picked the child up and rushed back down the stairs where Sesshomaru was throwing demon after demon against the walls of the home.

"Please Lord Sesshomaru! We meant no harm. These humans are beneath you and we were trying to show our respect and reverence for your great family by doing the honor of sacrificing them for you." One youkai pleaded with the lord before Sesshomaru lifted the beast by the throat and threw him through a window.

"Take Rin and leave miko. Sesshomaru commanded, not even looking at the miko as he told her what to do.

"But Sesshomaru…" Kagome started to say, but the taiyoukai interrupted her.

"Kagome, run! Now!" He yelled at her. And with that Kagome ran out of the house and into the woods, carrying Rin. She didn't even look back as the screaming continued from within the house she had been in moments before.

* * *

** Chapter two is done! I was really in a writing mood today.

Again reviews are welcome and definitely encouraged.

Happy reading everyone! 3


	3. Rin's Body and Tensaiga's Blade

_**Chapter Three**_

_**Rin's Body and Tensaiga's Blade**_

Breathing fast Kagome kept running. She needed to get Rin away quickly. She could still hear the screaming of the dogs as the Lord of the West punished them and their misdeeds. Further into the forest Kagome flew, leaping logs, and swerving through the trees. Rin held onto the miko for dear life, making it easy for Kagome to move swiftly in the darkness. She had no idea of how far she had run, but she couldn't hear anything behind her any longer. Slowing down Kagome began to pant for breath.

"Why did the people try to take us away Miss Kagome?" Rin questioned.

"I don't know exactly Rin. They just don't understand humans. I know it doesn't make sense to you. But there are lots of people in the world who don't like others based on who they are. Kind of like all the bad things they did in Germany during World Wa… Oh wait nevermind that's not something you'd know about either." Kagome smiled at Rin's confusion. She ran her hands through the child's hair to reassure her.

"We're going to be okay. Sesshomaru should be with us soon. I don't think those youkai really had a chance against him." The miko sat down on a stump, while Rin drew circles in the dirt at her feet.

"It's so hard to believe that so much has happened in only a few short days. We both got lost and couldn't find our friends. And then Naraku almost attacked us. Then Sesshomaru saved us. And then some dogs tried to kidnap us. And Sesshomaru had to save us again. Are you ready to have a boring day, because I know I am." Rin giggled at Kagome's retelling of the events of the last two days.

"Yes Miss Kagome, I wanna go home and see Jaken and Ah-Uh. There's a library at the castle. But I can't read, when we get there can you teach me? I wanna sit in the big chairs in the library and read a book. That sounds boring right?" Rin smiled, clearly misinterpreting what Kagome meant by 'boring day.'

"Of course I can." Kagome laughed. "But that's only if Lord Sesshomaru will allow me to stay with you for a little bit, until I can find Inuyasha again. When I find him though I have to leave. He and I have something that we need to finish and it's very important."

"I know. You need to beat Naraku. It's important to Lord Sesshomaru too." The child was smile but obviously wiser than her size lead you to believe.

The two girls continued to sit in silence waiting for the inuyoukai to arrive. Minutes past, the miko began to have a foreboding feeling. She couldn't feel Sesshomaru anywhere in the vicinity. Where was he? Frustration clouded her senses.

"Rin, you stay right here. I'm going to go take a look at what is going on." Rin nodded.

Kagome crept slowly towards the village. As she got closer she could smell a fire burning, there wasn't any screaming. Peering from behind a tree, she could see an enormous bonfire, but no one was insight. Then from out of the house strode the taiyoukai. He had two demons slung over his shoulder and he threw them on top of the great fire, as if they were nothing more than kindling.

What is he doing? She wondered. Destroying evidence? That was a stupid though she told herself. But no matter. He had clearly destroyed the offenders and would be on his way to find them in a few moments. She turned to go back to Rin. It was then that she sensed another presence. It was further in the woods, close to where she had left Rin. No, damnit! Kagome took off running, she was only a few minutes away. She ran swiftly, like there were wings on her feet. No! She could smell blood now. Kagome could see the rock she had left Rin on. There was someone there, looming over the stone. She hurled herself over the last stump and tackled the unknown person invading their spot. Whoever it was, was a demon and there was blood dripping from his fang. Anger coursed through the miko's veins as she purified the beast, not caring if he had hurt Rin or not. Once the youkai had turned into bitter ashes, Kagome looked to the ground surrounding the rock. Where was the child? A whimpering came from the bushes nearby. Diving under the bush, she found the limp little body.

"Miss Kagome. I tried to hide, but he found me." Rin spluttered while coughing blood. The girl was bleeding in several places. Kagome hadn't grabbed her bag from the village, she had nothing medicinal to aid the child.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome screamed. The demon lord was fast, maybe he could get her somewhere in time to save Rin.

The Lord crashed through the forest as he ran to where Kagome's screams had been coming from. He stumbled upon a horrific scream. The miko had his child in her arms, Rin's eyes were half closed, red liquid stained the child's playful kimono, whilst more blood dripped from the corners of her lopsided grin.

"She needs help." Kagome cried as she choked back the tears that were beginning to well in her eyes.

"We must get her back to my castle. I have everything she needs to heal there. Give her to me, and climb onto my back miko. We'll be faster this way. We are still a days walk away, but if I fly we can be there very soon. Within the hour."

Kagome jumped onto the demon's back, wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her face in his silver hair. Sesshomaru held Rin close as they took off into the sky.

Kami, she was used to danger, and to people being hurt but this was getting ridiculous. They hadn't really had a moment to not be frightened. Poor Rin, she was such an innocent wonderful child, now her fragile little life was holding on by nothing more than a thread.

The air was freezing as Sesshomaru climbed higher into the night sky. It felt like she was swimming in liquid ice. Trying to stay warm she pressed herself against Sesshomaru and kept her face buried deep within his hair. She needed to stay warm if she was to treat Rin when they reached the castle. Frozen hands just weren't as good at bandaging. The wind whipped Kagome's hair so that it appeared there was a wild dark fire behind her, to anyone that happened to look up in the sky and see them.

A half hour went by as the miko's heart pounded within her chest, the anticipation nearly choking her. Were they getting close to the castle? Kagome tried to peek her head around the demon's giant form but couldn't open her eyes without being stung by the air as they sped through it, they were going far too fast.

All of a sudden Sesshomaru stopped moving. Kagome tentatively pulled her face out of the lord's hair and looked around. They were on the roof of a huge palace! This must be Sesshomaru's castle.

"Don't let go just yet Miko, we need to reach the ground." Kagome placed her hands back into Sesshomaru's silver tresses and gasped as he leaped to the ground. Looking up the miko realized that they had just jumped four stories, without injury. The lord didn't even give her a chance to get down before he was in the great house, rushing down hallways. The demon burst through two large stone doors with golden handles. The room held a bed in the center, with many lamps adorning the walls. Sesshomaru snapped his fingers and all the lamps within burst into flame, illuminating the entire room. Jars full of plants decorated the shelves, it was a feudal era hospital room?

"Miko, down the hall and to the left are the servants quarters, in the second room on the right should be the doctor who resides here, he is an old inuyoukai, get him quickly."

Kagome hurried out into the hallway, she was moving so quickly she had no time to register how ornate all the decorations surrounding her were. Reaching the destination that Sesshomaru had sent her too, she banged on the door, not caring if she woke half the castle in doing so. Within the room she heard glass shattering, as if someone had knocked a vase over.

"Yes, yes, I'm here. Oh dear, where are my pants? Ah!"

Kagome made a puzzled face as she listened to the monologue behind the closed doors.

"Ow, when did this table get here? Where are my glasses? Oh goodness. What is the hour?"

The lock in the door began to jingle as the man within peeked out to see who had knocked so late.

"Can I help you miss? Who are you?" the elderly inuyoukai questioned.

"There is no time. Rin is with Sesshomaru, she is badly injured and needs you." Kagome informed the doctor.

"Oh dear, oh dear, yes lets go."

The funny old doctor began to waddle down the hall, leaving Kagome behind.

"How did this happen miss?"

"We were attacked in the forest by a demon, she has many cuts and bruises, she's been unconscious for a good half hour now. I'm a priestess and I have healing powers but I cannot control them as of yet, I could not do much for her pain."

"Good, good, a priestess, you can assist me then so we can work quickly on the child."

Following him down the hall Kagome had to skip to keep up with him. They entered the dimly lit room. Sesshomaru was bent over the child listening to her breath.

"My lord, move." The inu doctor commanded of the greater demon. Sesshomaru quickly moved to the side and allowed the doctor to hover over Rin. He watched her breathe and looked into the child's eyes.

"Do you know what attacked her? What kind of youkai was present?" The elder demon inquired.

"I could not see it very well in the dark, and I quickly purified it. I was trying to protect Rin." Kagome defended herself, feeling as if she were the one to blame. Wasn't she the one who caused this? She shouldn't have left Rin defenseless to satisfy her curiosity.

"My lord. Have you tried the tensaiga?"

Sesshomaru unsheathed the great healing sword and stared down at it, wondering if it could work. He placed the tip of the sword directly over Rin, letting it hover just inches from the child's face. The sword began to glow green. Kagome could feel the energy pulsating from the blade. A moment passed and the sword returned to its normal state, but Rin however, remained unchanged.

"Odd my lord, perhaps you should try again."

Sesshomaru again held the sword above Rin. This time the green color that emanated from the blade was not as bright as the first time the demon had held it over the little girl. But again Rin did not wake.

"Have you used the tensaiga on this child before? There is not a reason why it shouldn't be healing her injuries otherwise." The doctor spoke tentatively, not wanting to upset the great inuyoukai.

"I have old man. When I first encountered this Rin. A pack of wolf demons destroyed her village and she became one of the fallen humans. I used the tensaiga to revive her." Sesshomaru closed his eyes after relating the details of how the child came to be his.

"Well that explains it my lord. The tensaiga can only be used to revive a person once. Yes this Rin is not dead yet, but she is not alive in this state either. I believe I know what is wrong." The doctor slid apart Rin's eyelids to reveal that her eyes had turned a vivid green color. What was happening to the girl?

"Her eyes are turning green my lord, the only demons near this land that can accomplish such a thing are the chameleons. They poison their prey with an immobilizing venom. It slowly spreads through the body, the first sign is that the eyes turn green. Next her lips will turn purple. The third step is the veins in her body will turn black. This process can take up to a week. I can slow it down quite easily, but curing her completely will be extremely difficult. There are several rare ingredients in the anti-venom that will remove the toxins from her system. If I can slow the process down to a month or so that may give you enough time to gather all that is necessary to heal the child. However to slow the spreading of the venom to that speed will require several doses of borage a day. It is a blood purifier, and I have plenty of it. Let me get my mortar ready to prepare the first dose of borage. Follow me to the library so I can refresh myself on the necessary ingredients to form the anti-toxins."

"Sir, what will happen to Rin if she doesn't receive the antidote? You told us what will happen to her body but will it kill her?" the miko didn't understand what the ultimate outcome for Rin would be. Obviously they didn't want Rin to become disfigured as the doctor had explained, but when she heard the word venom it just reminded her of snakes and how they kill their prey. The doctor had said nothing about death.

"My dear, if the poison doesn't kill her, it will turn her into a monster. Chameleon youkai are very rare. We believe, it is hard to say how many there are as they are shapeshifters. It is almost impossible tofind one in their true form. They would rather blend in and not be noticed. It is very effective for them. There are occasions when if they don't eat their victims almost immediately after poisoning them they poison mutates the victim's body. Changing them into a feral beast. The time has already elapsed, and Rin has not been eaten so that will be her ultimate fate. She will turn into a powerful killing machine. During the great wars of many years past this was how the chameleons created a fearsome army. It made them almost unstoppable. If it weren't for several priestesses intervening and purifying the demons that were engaged in battle then we have no idea how our world would be like today. But that is just an old chapter in our demon history ehh Shesshomaru?"

Kagome had almost forgotten that the demon lord was following behind him, she had been listening so intently to what the doctor had been explaining to her. Sesshomaru simply nodded his head in agreement.

"Yes old man, but those wars were before this Sesshomaru's birth, he does not remember those events. There are very few still around who can recall that particular war."

The two demons hesitated in front of two great doors in the hallway they had been walking along.

"The book should be in the library. I remember seeing this particular antidote many years ago, when I was still in training, but I've never had to actually use it. The chameleons keep very much to themselves ever since they were put down in the war."

The elderly inu pushed the two great doors in. Kagome noticed that there was a sun on one side and a crescent moon on the other. It made sense to her, afterall, the moon adorned Sesshomaru's forehead, and the phases of the moon had been able to affect Inuyasha. Maybe the moon did something to Sesshomaru as well?

Kagome gasped as the lanterns within lit up instantly, without having to place a flame to them. The room was enormous! It had to be as wide as her school cafeteria and as tall as the entire building itself. And this was just the lord's library! What else could he possibly have here? Jeez. The doctor walked to the far end of the room and begin running his fingers along the book titles, looking for something in particular.

"Ah! Found it!" He pulled the book off of the shelf and began to furiously flip through the pages.

"My, this is definitely going to take some time to gather all the ingredients. Everything that is required will be hard to obtain."

"This Sesshomaru does not care, what is needed to cure the ailing child?"

"Well there are six items that need to be gathered. None of them being in anyway ordinary. It appears supernatural items are needed. They all surround the mythology of our great gods lord. Firstly you will need to acquire water from the pool that Izanagi bathed himself in to wash away the sins of the underworld after he fled from his dead wife. Then you need to trap the scream of one of the women spirits that Izanami surrounds herself with. Thirdly is a lock of golden sun hair from Amaterasu. Fourth is a stone set under the moon rays of Tsukuyomi, located at the base of the ladder he used to climb into the heavens. Fifth you need to acquire dirt from the province of Izumo, where Susanoo descended after being banished, but the dirt must be from under the grave of the Yamata-no-Orichi, the dragon he slew. Last is the naginata, the jeweled spear that Izanagi and Izanami used to stir the oceans and create the islands of Japan."

"We need to gather items from our mythology?" Kagome questioned. "How is that going to help Rin at all? How are hair, and dirt, and screams going to save her!"

"As a priestess you should understand the significance of spirituality. These items represent beings above all others. They guide us and created us. Who has more power than the deities? It may not make sense, but it is all we have to go on as of now. You may not think that hair or dirt can cure an ailment, but have you given any thought to how all you have to do is touch something young miko and it becomes pure in your hands if you want it to be so. If that is not a foreign concept to you, then surely neither should this antidote be." Sesshomaru spoke for this first time upon entering the great room.

"This Sesshomaru will gather the required materials. He will not fail. It is not an option."

"I will come with you lord. You may need help along the way." Kagome spoke quietly, unsure if the lord would agree with her request or mock her suggestion.

"That would be a good idea my lord. I do not know what will have to be done to obtain the items, the path could be quite dangerous."

"Please Sesshomaru, I want to help Rin, I feel responsible. And I still do not know where Inuyasha is." Kagome began to plead.

"If I allow you to accompany this Sesshomaru, will you not slow him down?"

"No, goodness no. I will keep up, I will help gather supplies. I have learned a lot since I began to travel with Inuyasha. I am not completely helpless. I can be of great assistance to you."

Sesshomaru nodded his approval. He was very confident in his abilities, but again the doctor made a valuable point, the path could be quite dangerous. He really had no idea what he was going to be up against and the human was trained in simple medicine. She could prove useful despite being human.

"We will leave tomorrow, after we have had some time to rest. It seems sleep has been successful at alluding us these past few days. I will have some servants pack anything we may need on our travels. Obviously we can resupply food as we go. Old man, please show the miko to a suitable room for the night. You are dismissed."

Sesshomaru showed no expressions on his face. Was he worried about the trials they were about to face? Kagome was about to say good night to the demon, when he suddenly turned and looked at her.

"If Rin dies, this Sesshomaru will destroy the fox kit that travels with you. He is to you as Rin is to me. I will make you pay if I lose her."

Kagome gasped as Sesshomaru whispered his threat to her, turning quickly she hurried after the elder youkai, wanting to get as far from Sesshomaru as she possibly could. Sesshomaru simply stared after her, making no expression at all as he heard her begin to cry from his words.

* * *

**So chapter three is done.

Sorry I took so long. I had some stuff that needed to get done for school.

This chapter was more a transition chapter for me, to help get the main part of the story set up.

Thank you all for reading, again reviews and constructive criticisms are encouraged.


End file.
